Enter the magical world
by StratoGott
Summary: Voilà à quoi le premier chapitre de "Il pense donc il est" aurait ressemblé si je l'avais écrit deux ans plus tard...


Enter the magical world

* * *

Harry regarda le quai de la gare avec une certaine curiosité, car aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il prendrait le train. Mais ses sourcils froncés trahissaient une réflexion trop intense pour n'être que de la simple admiration.

Quand son oncle Vernon l'avait abandonné (littéralement) sur le quai 9-10 de la gare de King Cross, il avait soulevé un point très intéressant et correct : la voie numéro 9 ¾ n'existait pas.

Et à première vue, il avait raison.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs regarda son chariot lourdement chargé, les regards curieux qu'il commençait à attirer et ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un soupir : « Merci Hagrid. »

* * *

Par précaution, le jeune garçon avait décidé d'acheter plus que le nécessaire demandé par sa liste d'école et de se procurer divers ouvrages traitant de la culture, de l'histoire récente et des lois du monde dont il avait été, sans le savoir, membre depuis sa naissance : le monde de la magie.

Malheureusement, rien de ce qu'il avait lu ne lui avait indiqué le moyen de se rendre sur l'élusive voie numéro 9 ¾ pour prendre le train qui le conduirait à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie.

Ne voulant pas attirer plus d'attention, Harry se mit en mouvement et commença sa recherche d'une personne à l'apparence étrange. Car si son bref passage dans le monde magique lui avait une chose, c'est que les sorciers avaient du mal à se fondre dans la masse quand ils devaient sortir au grand jour.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver un homme qui portait sa cravate dans le dos, accompagnant un garçon qui avait un morceau de bois cylindrique dépassant de la poche arrière de son jean. Sa baguette magique, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Harry les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que les deux personnes disparaissent à travers un mur. Il chassa rapidement son incrédulité devant l'apparente impossibilité de ce qu'il venait de voir. Après tout, si la magie existait, un portail déguisé en mur n'avait rien d'étonnant en comparaison.

Le jeune garçon avança et longea le mur qui n'en était pas un. Il posa sa main dessus et celle-ci passa au travers. Convaincu, il s'engagea dans le portail et, une fois de l'autre côté, se demanda s'il n'avait pas voyagé dans le temps en voyant la locomotive à vapeur écarlate.

Une fois monté dans le train, Harry trouva très rapidement un compartiment vide. Il s'installa et sortit un livre consacré aux lois du monde magique. Après tout, pour pouvoir jouer à un jeu, il fallait en connaitre les règles…

* * *

Alors qu'il en était à la sixième page, un garçon roux entrouvrit la porte du compartiment et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Voyant l'unique occupant plongé dans un livre, il lui lança un regard méprisant et repartit sans un mot, fermant la porte derrière lui.

En entendant la porte se clore, Harry, qui avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil, releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, le rouquin ne devait vraiment pas aimer lire ou les gens qui aiment lire… ou alors, il ne savait pas lire et il était simplement jaloux ?

Quelque que soit la raison, cela n'avait que peu d'intérêt, alors Harry reprit le livre là où il l'avait laissé sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

La distraction suivante n'eut lieu que beaucoup plus tard et celle-ci fut la bienvenue. Une femme avec un chariot rempli de sucreries ouvrit le compartiment et demanda si Harry était intéressé par quelque chose. Ne connaissant aucune des friandises proposées et étant affamé, Harry se jeta sur un peu près tout ce qui lui semblait intéressant (c'est-à-dire la majorité du chariot) et son porte-monnaie s'en trouva sévèrement allégé.

Alors qu'il mangeait sa deuxième chocogrenouille en lisant la carte de Dumbledore qu'il avait trouvée dans le paquet, un blond aux airs supérieurs (ce qui lui sembla ridicule chez un garçon de onze ans) fit son apparition, accompagné de deux garçons qui lui rappelaient étrangement le troll des cavernes qui était dessiné dans son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Tu es Harry Potter ? demanda le blond.

- C'est une question ?

- Oui, réponds !

- Alors non, mentit Harry, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il est dans le compartiment d'à-côté. »

Et le blond malpoli repartit sans un mot avec ses deux gorilles. Harry pensa qu'il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser, mais celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement énervé.

« Tu t'es moqué de moi ! s'écria-t-il. Tu es Harry Potter !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire ça, se défendit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, mais je croyais avoir entendu dire qu'il était à côté, c'est tout… et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu cherches Harry Potter, tu es un fan, ou bien ? »

Le garçon rougit légèrement et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de partir, pour de bon cette fois, en bousculant une fille aux cheveux hirsutes au passage. Celle-ci lança un regard noir derrière elle, avant de faire son entrée.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle. Le garçon que j'aide a perdu le sien…

- Et il veut le retrouver ? répondit Harry, l'air moqueur. Les sorciers sont encore plus étranges que je ne l'avais imaginé…

- Tes parents aussi sont des moldus ? demanda la jeune fille, contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui était apparemment dans la même situation qu'elle.

- Non, ils sont juste morts.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, le visage pâle. Je ne savais pas… je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, soupira Harry. Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir… »

La jeune fille acquiesça, mais se sentant gênée, s'en alla sans plus insister, à la recherche du crapaud perdu.

* * *

Après un long voyage et alors que la faim commençait à se faire sentir, le train atteint enfin son terminus. Harry se mêla au flot des élèves et vit Hagrid qui appelait les élèves de première année.

Apparemment, ceux-ci prenaient un chemin différent pour admirer la majesté du château qui allait devenir leur nouvelle école. L'effet était pour le moins réussi, accorda Harry en voyant le regard ébahi des trois filles qui étaient avec lui dans la barque qui les menait à destination.

* * *

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Harry avança fièrement vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Entendre le choixpeau crier Serdaigle depuis le haut de son crâne était un assez beau compliment, car cette maison était réputée pour l'intelligence de ses membres, après tout.

Toute l'école le regarda se mettre à table avant de retourner leur attention vers la fin de la répartition des élèves. Le blond du train semblait furieux d'apprendre qu'Harry s'était moqué de lui à deux reprises et ses joues pâles avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée. La fille du crapaud, quant à elle, le regardait fixement, ce qui était assez gênant. Il détourna alors son regard et accepta les félicitations de la part de plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle et, dès la fin de la répartition, entama une discussion avec un préfet à propos de l'école, des professeurs et des cours.

* * *

La salle commune de Serdaigle possédait une modeste bibliothèque, plusieurs tables de travail, des fauteuils assez confortable pour s'y attarder, mais pas assez pour s'y endormir.

Mais l'attraction principale de la pièce était la statue de Rowena Serdaigle, son fameux diadème sur la tête. (« Le rêve de tout Serdaigle qui se respecte ! » assura un élève de septième année après avoir expliqué les pouvoirs de la relique.)

Harry commença à s'inquiéter de l'équilibre mental de la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti. La pièce ressemblait plus à une salle d'étude qu'une pièce de vie commune. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'étudier et apprendre des choses nouvelles était une de ses passions mais il y avait d'autres choses qui étaient dignes d'intérêt, comme regarder l'herbe pousser ou même ne rien faire du tout…

Enfin, ce n'était pas à lui d'essayer de convaincre une bande d'accros au travail de changer, après tout…

* * *

Dans son dortoir, il fut asséné de questions par les cinq garçons avec qui il faisait chambre commune. Tous portaient sur les mêmes thèmes : Voldemort, sa cicatrice, où il avait disparu pendant son enfance…

Aucun de ces sujets ne lui était vraiment confortable et il le fit savoir, à la grande déception de ses camarades de chambre. Mais ceux-ci acceptèrent ses excuses et ils se contentèrent de faire tous connaissance avant de laisser la fatigue les emporter.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

AN : Une version différente du chapitre 1 de "Il pense donc il est". Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...


End file.
